


Kenny Wins?

by CatFrick



Series: More Than a Game [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Blowjobs, Kinda, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, dom/top kyle, sub/bottom stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFrick/pseuds/CatFrick
Summary: (This is a sequel to another story, and would make more sense if you read the first!)Kyle returns from Jersey and tries to figure our what the hell happened that night. Since his friends are no help, he goes to Stan himself.





	Kenny Wins?

**Author's Note:**

> I did a second part! Yay! So painfully close to 2000 words.. sad

_“Touch yourself, Stan. Listen to me while you jerk off.” Kyle’s voice was thick with arousal. “Imagine I’m there, touching you instead.”_

_Stan whimpered, moving his hand quickly. “Kyle—”_

_“Good boy.” Kyle practically purred._

 

* * *

 

The next day Kyle had received a text from Stan, apologizing for anything weird he said before. After a little talking, Stan confirmed he remembered nothing past the concept of calling Kyle the night before, leaving the red head frustrated.

Okay, looks like this is back to square one… or is it? Kyle pulled up his gallery on his phone and clicked on recent screenshots. He had instinctively taken a few during their... game last night. He’d keep these just… in case.

 

The next month was certainly not as exciting as that night. Just normal whining from Stan about how ‘boring South Park was’ without his ‘super best friend’. It made Kyle happy, though… he couldn’t stop thinking of the drunken confession from his friend.

Kyle had never thought of Stan like that to be honest. Most likely a ‘he’s out of your league’ complex repressing his feelings. But now that he knew Stan liked him like that… Whew, it was like a flood gate opening. His mind flew back to every mildly gay thing that happened in their past. Turns out, there was a lot. Things like them cuddling during sleepovers, to Stan getting a boner while watching Kyle dance during one of Token’s party. He had insisted that he was wasted and watching some girls… but now that Kyle thinks about it, Stan had been watching him the whole time.

 

Dear god, it was so obvious. Others had to have noticed—

Kyle, in a moment of panic, made a group chat of some of their friends, including their local gay couple, Kenny, and even Wendy and Bebe.

“This is super random but can I ask you all a question?” he sent into the group chat. He got various positive replies, except for a middle finger emoji from Craig. Kyle rolled his eyes. 

“Uh so. By any chance does Stan have feelings for me?”

Wendy: “…..”

Kenny: “dude r u fr.”

Tweek: “y yoi ddint kno?” followed by various attempted spelling corrections.

Bebe: “LOL”

Craig: “fuckin idiot”

Kyle stared at his phone in confusion. “What are you guys talking about?”

Wendy: “Why did you think him and I broke up? He’s been in love with you since early middle school.”

Bebe: “Ya like hes crazy for you. xD”

Craig: “this is stupid”

_Craig left the chat._

Kenny: “wat made u realize”

Kyle blushed. “…I’ll call  you.”

_Tweek left the chat. Wendy left the chat. Bebe left the chat. Kenny left the chat. Kyle left the chat._

 

Kyle sighed and called Kenny. “Hey dude.” He greeted once the blond answered.

“Hey, so what happened?” Kenny asked. The red head reluctantly explained the whole night from a month ago. He frowned when Kenny started laughing.

“Dude, for real? I’m surprised it took this long for him to do something like that. He drinks so often when you leave.” Kenny explained through his laughter. Kyle rolled his eyes.

“So he really does like me, huh? I’ll be back tomorrow night… maybe I should try talking to him.”

“You’re going to have to be direct, man. Stan will deny his feelings to the grave. Do you have any proof it happened?” Kenny asked, obviously invested in his friends’ personal business.

“…yeah, some screenshots.” He sighed, feeling like some pervert.

“Perfect. Keep them on hand for tomorrow. Good luck, dude.” Kenny said goodbye and hung up, leaving Kyle alone with his thoughts. Ah, fuck.

 

One long plane ride and shower later, Kyle was getting ready to head to Stan’s apartment. He was so nervous… his plans on talking to Stan about feelings were bound to go wrong very quick. He couldn’t decide whether to hint at it, ease into it, or just blurt out everything. 

Once he arrived, the door opened and he was tackled in a hug before he could even knock. “Kyle! Dude, I missed you so much—” Stan cried out. Kyle laughed.

“Hey man, chill you’re stronger than you think.” He pried Stan off of him, not wanting to bruise from the bone crushing hug. “Can I come in?”

“Of course bro. You’re always welcome in my place.” He practically dragged Kyle inside. The red head was starting to feel nervous… he had to talk to Stan. He couldn’t put it off…

“Stan, hey, can we talk?” Kyle asked, picking at his nails trying to look casual. Stan frowned.

“Yeah, of course. What’s up?”

“…. Are you in love with me?” he asked, deciding to just go for it. Stan’s eyes widened like saucers and he opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

“I.. uh.. well—”

Kyle held up his hand to stop the awkward attempts at an answer. “I know, so don’t make excuses. Stan, while I was in Jersey… you called me after drinking.”

Stan nodded. He looked as nervous as Kyle felt. 

“And…” the red head continued. “I joked about you being boring, since all you were saying is how you miss me… and we ended up playing a game. So to say.”

“…A game.” Stan repeated, not fully understanding. Kyle nodded.

“To put it simply, we had phone sex. And… watched each other jerk off through video call.” He refused to look at Stan, scared to see some disgusted expression. His explanation was met with silence and that made his stomach churn. Maybe everyone was just fucking with him—

“We had phone sex and I forgot it?!” Stan suddenly cried, sounding absolutely betrayed. “I finally got the balls to do something with you, and I fucking FORGOT?”

The other man looked up to meet blue eyes. “Stan-?”

“I’ve been wanting to do something like that for years, Kyle! And I fucking forgot—it’s not fair!” Stan was straight up pouting by now. Kyle stared, feeling shocked. 

“…Stan what are you talking about?”

“Dude, of course I love you. I was convinced you wouldn’t like me back so I never—but I did—and I forgot, dude!!” Stan paced around the living room, feeling grumpy at himself for forgetting. “You owe me!”

…Kyle stared at Stan in confusion.

“I what?”

“You owe me!! You owe me phone sex!” He crossed his arms and huffed. Kyle tried to process what he was saying.

“…Why.. would we have phone sex when I’m right here?”

“….what do you mean?”

Kyle sighed. “Dude. Why phone sex, if I’m literally like three feet from you. We can actually do stuff if you want.”

“We can?” Stan lit up like a puppy. Kyle resisted the urge to face palm.

“Yes Stan. I.. like you back. A lot, now that I think about it. And we’re both adults so…” Kyle stood up and walked over to Stan, who had stopped pacing. He grabbed the other man by his belt loops and tugged their bodies flush together. “Want to have some fun?”

Stan stared at Kyle, who was looking at him with half lidded eyes. Their lower halves were rubbing together in the most delicious way. “…Yes please.”

 

Kyle pressed their lips together, still holding Stan’s jeans. Stan’s hands went into Kyles curly hair, gripping tightly and keeping them together. Their tongues slicked against each other and explored each other’s mouths. The red head groaned as Stan tugged his hair. 

He shoved Stan onto the couch, propping his legs apart and settling between them. At this angle he was able to roll their hips together, creating sweet friction. Stan moaned—

“Dude, pants off—please-“ he started fumbling with his jeans. Soon both of their pants were thrown aside, and Stan worked on getting Kyle’s shirt off. It was a flurry of thrown clothes and gentle moans. Hands wandered bodies, nails grazed sensitive skin…

Stan ended up on his back, naked, with Kyle between his legs, the redhead was left in his green boxer briefs. He held the base of Stan’s cock with one hand, and held his hips down with the other as he licked the tip. 

The raven haired man moaned as his dick was licked and sucked— his fingers tangled in bright red locks, urging Kyle to take him deeper. When he hit the back of Kyle’s throat, he let out an obscene moan.

Kyle groaned around Stan’s dick, rutting himself against the couch for pleasure. He couldn’t take it anymore. He had to be inside Stan.

“L-Lube-?’ he panted when he finally sat up. Stan motioned to some hand lotion on his coffee table. Kyle nodded and grabbed it, coating his fingers before pressing two inside of Stan. He cried out at the feeling of being penetrated by Kyle’s long fingers.

“B-Bro—god that feels good-“ Stan mumbled as Kyle fingered him, looking for that sweet spot. Once he found it, Stan was seeing stars. “K-Kyle!!”

Not being able to stand it anymore, Kyle pulled his erection out of his boxers and slicked it up with lotion, after pulling his fingers out. Stan whined at being empty, but it was soon cut off by a deep moan as Kyle pressed his dick in.

“Fuck, Stan-“ Kyle groaned as wet tightness engulfed him. It felt so fucking good—

He only gave Stan a moment to adjust before moving, slow at first. Pulling out till just the tip was in, then pushing back in teasingly slow. Stan, feeling impatient, hitched his legs around Kyle’s hips, pulling him closer.

Thankfully, the red head got the message, and picked up his pace. The sound of skin-on-skin quickly filled the room, along with deep moans and throaty cries of pleasure. Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle’s neck as he was fucked. He crushed them together in a deep kiss, more tongue and saliva than anything else.

He could taste the saltiness of his dick on Kyle’s tongue, and it was weirdly arousing. Kyle blew him. And is now fucking him. He couldn’t believe it—

Kyle may not have been thick like Stan is, but he was long. The perfect length to thrust right into his sweet spot. With every buck of the red head’s hips, he was getting pushed closer and closer to the edge. Kyle wasn’t far behind.

The man beneath him was so tight and hot. It drove him insane.

 

“S-Stan, fuck dude, I’m close—” he panted after a while. “W-Want me to pull out?”

“No-“ Stan gasped as Kyle hit his prostate once again. “No, god f-fill me up-“

Kyle nodded. His movements were sporadic as heat pooled in his stomach. Just a little more—

Stan had wrapped his hand around himself, and was jerking his cock to Kyle’s thrusts. One final movement and they both tensed, reaching their release together. White covered Stan’s stomach and dripped out from him once Kyle pulled out. The red head held himself up for a bit, coming down from his high before collapsing half on top of Stan. 

Stan immediately pulled the skinnier man close, holding him tight as they basked in the glow of their love making. He was sore and sticky in all the best ways. Kyle pressed little kisses to the other man’s neck as they relaxed.

“..Mn.. Kyle…” he mumbled, feeling tired.

“…yeah dude?” Kyle answered quietly, eyes shut.

“I love you.”

“….I love you too. Idiot.” 

Stan just smiled and kissed the top of Kyle’s head as he drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Both men were fast asleep, thus missing the chimes coming from Kyle’s phone.

 

Kenny: “ya 2 fuked rite”

Kenny: “u totlly did”

Kenny: “fatass owes me 50 bcks”

Kenny: “fck yea”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos!!


End file.
